


don’t you think it’s kinda cute that i died right inside your arms tonight?

by noctish



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctish/pseuds/noctish
Summary: simon finds nathan at a party, dead on a bathroom floor.
Relationships: Simon Bellamy & Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	don’t you think it’s kinda cute that i died right inside your arms tonight?

“shit.”

simon pushed his way through the crowd in front of him, peeking over shoulders and heads the best he could.  
he scanned every centimetre of the room, only to let out a heavy, worry filled sigh.

nathan had texted him around nine pm saying he was going to a party.  
simon, being the responsible one out of the two, made him agree to send him a text every now and then so he would know nathan was alright.

they’d had several incidents at parties in the past, and even the thought of nathan going to one alone was enough to make simon worried.  
even though he knew nathan was immortal, it still broke his heart to see him dying. no matter how many times it happened, it never got any easier.

it’s now 3:47 am, and nathan is nowhere to be found.  
no call, no text, nothing.  
not a single word.

simon took it upon himself to go out looking for nathan.  
as annoying as he was, simon couldn’t help worrying about him.

frustrated, simon pulled his phone out of his jacket’s pocket and rang nathan. he could barely hear himself think over the insanely loud music that filled the room.  
he walked away from the crowd into a hallway where it was quieter, just in case nathan picked up.  
he tapped his foot impatiently.

“come on, nathan, pick up… please…”

as his phone continued to ring, he looked around the hallway, taking in his surroundings.  
he was about to give up.  
he had been here for almost an hour and still had zero luck in finding nathan.  
he brought his phone down, getting ready to hang up, but something caught his attention.

his heart sunk.

very faintly, he could hear the ringtone nathan had set for him.

“fuck.”

simon turned to face the room the ringing was coming from.

he was terrified of what was beyond that door.

nathan could be dead on the other side.

or he could accidentally walk in on two strangers shagging.

he really didn’t want to see either one.

he shut his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.

in one quick motion, simon opened the door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him.

his breath caught in the back of his throat.

there he was;

nathan. on the floor, pale, cold and lifeless.

simons eyes welled up with tears as he clasped his hand over his mouth.  
he turned to face the door, quietly choking back a sob.

he knew it.

after blinking away the tears that had started to form, simon reluctantly turned back around to examine the room.  
he sniffled a little as he walked over to nathans dead body, kneeling down beside him.  
he didn’t see any blood on him, or on the floor.  
he couldn’t find a gun or a knife either.  
that meant that nathan must have overdosed.

the more simon thought about it the more nauseated he became.  
he stood up, tears forming in his eyes once again, and headed towards the door.  
he couldn’t stay any longer.

right as his fingers touched the handle of the door, he heard shuffling behind him.

“barry…?”

nathans voice was quiet and broken.

“what are you doing here?” he coughed out.

simon balled his fists.  
suddenly he was no longer sad, but instead, angry.  
he turned around to face nathan, who was now pushing himself off of the ground in an attempt to stand up.

“i came looking for you because you didn’t answer my texts or calls, and i got worried, and—”

nathan scoffed.

“worried? why were you worried about me? i told you i would be fine! jesus, man, you don’t have to treat me like a baby all the time..”

simon stared at nathan with a blank expression.

“i don’t treat you like a baby! you know i don’t like it when this stuff happens, you know that i care about you! why can’t you just—”

“WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T CARE ABOUT ME!”

silence fell upon them both.

nathan stared at simon with a noticeable rage in his eyes.

simon looked up at nathan.  
the tears that once threatened to spill were now rolling down his cheeks, and he couldn’t stop it. his lip quivered.  
he wanted to say something back, to do anything he could just to get the final word, but he just… couldn’t.  
hearing those words come from the one person he loved the most had broken his heart, and he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

nathan exhaled sharply through his nose.

“please, for once, can you just— leave me be?!”

without a word, simon turned on his heel and left. he walked right out of the bathroom and pushed his way through the crowd, and just. left.

“THANK YOU!” nathan cried out dramatically, even though he knew simon couldn’t hear him.

fuck, he thought to himself.

he placed his hands on his hips and looked around the bathroom as he chewed on his lip.  
his mind was racing, and he didn’t know what to do.  
he felt horrible.  
he didn’t mean to snap at simon like that, and seeing the shorter of the two cry because of something he did made him feel like complete and utter shite.

he sighed and threw his head back, groaning and whining to himself.

why am i such an idiot?

he scratched his head.  
since simon had gone and he had just fucked up everything good he ever had going for him, he decided he should just go home. there was no point in staying at the god forsaken party anymore.

————

nathan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.  
he exhaled, his warm breath turning into fog as it hit the cold air.  
he was on his way back to the community centre.  
as he walked, he kept replaying his and simon’s argument in his head.  
each time he did, it sounded worse and worse. he was a complete asshole.  
waves and waves of guilt rushed over him; he had potentially ruined what could’ve been something great.  
as the cold air nipped at his face, he huddled into his jacket, trying to stay warm.

the longer he marinated on the situation, the more he felt like he needed to apologise and make it up to simon.

i can’t just leave it alone and act like it never happened, right? wouldn’t that just make it worse?

nathan sighed again.

a few moments later, he decided he would go to simons house instead of the community centre. he had no clue what he was going to say — all he knew was that he needed to see him.

————

as nathan approached simon’s house, he took a deep breath. he was nervous to say the least, especially because he didn’t know what to say.  
he walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock, closing his eyes and hoping for the best.

not too long after the knock, simon opened the door.

nathan perked up and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could blurt anything out, simon was already closing the door.

he was still mad at nathan, and really couldn’t tell if he wanted to talk to him or not.  
deep down he really did, and part of him was hoping he’d come to apologise, but he was scared of nathan yelling at him again.

“no, simon wait! please!”

simon froze.

did he… actually come to apologise?

he could hear the tone in his voice had changed. it wasn’t like his usual cocky tone. this time it was more… solemn.

nathan closed his eyes and sighed.

“look, i’m— … i’m really sorry for what i said. back at the party. i didn’t mean any of it, i was just…” he paused, hesitating to finish his sentence.

“i was just scared.”

simon’s gaze softens.

“every time someone has said that they cared about me, it’s always ended terribly. i always end up getting hurt, and i just… i was afraid that i would get hurt again if i let you care about me like that. which is why i always call you a bunch’a names ‘nd shit... because i’m afraid of getting too attached to you, and then the same thing happens that always happens. i fall for someone, they stab me in the back, i’m left to deal with it on my own. it’s all rinse and repeat, really—”

nathan pauses.

simon stares at him blankly, trying to process what he just heard; if he even heard it correctly.

nathan’s eyes widen.

“fuck, i mean— i didn’t mean it like that, i just meant that— y’know, i— you— i don’t—”

before nathan could form a cohesive sentence, simon had grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close, pressing his lips against his to shut him up.

a bright shade of red painted nathan’s cheeks as he melted into the kiss.  
his hands instinctively placed themselves on the back of simon’s head as if they had kissed a thousand times before.

it felt natural, and it just felt right.

they pulled away, a warm, comfortable silence coming between them.  
simon looked up at nathan with a smile.

nathan looked down at simon, chuckling softly.

“you have no idea how long i’ve wanted you to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo this is the first thing i’m posting on here :) i wrote this just cuz i was bored and i’m really tired so it’s probably not the best, but i hope it brings you some form of entertainment


End file.
